¿Hate or love?
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Nnoitra sigue tratando de derrotar a neliel per todo lo que hace es inutil asi que empieza a buscar otros metodos menos convencionales.XD


**¿Hate or Love?**

**Cap 1. La insistencia de Nnoitra**

**Mi primer fic. en el que aparecen dos espadas XD  
**

-Que tipo más molesto, eso que le dije que no quería volver a pelear contra el-exclamo nel con desgano mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde tendría un duelo contra Nnoitra, otra vez.

-Voy a llegar tarde a cenar -comento nel con seriedad.

_Nel estaba esperando a Nnoitra cuando harribel se le acerco._

-Que sucede Nel?-pregunto harribel preocupada-Nnoitra te volvió a forzar a un duelo?

-Sí, es demasiado molesto-respondió nel con seriedad.

-El nunca se cansa de pelear-comento harribel con alegría-supongo que eso es algo bueno.

-Puede ser pero desearía que dejara de llamarme a mí para que tengamos un duelo-comento nel con desgano.

-Neliel, llegas tarde otra vez!-grito Nnoitra furioso-espero que te hayas preparado para perder.

_Harribel se alejo unos metros para evitar entrometerse en la pelea._

-Si perdiendo dejaras de fastidiar lo haría con gusto-dijo Neliel y saco su espada.

-Ya déjate de jugar y ponte seria, quiero que uses todo tu poder-ordeno Nnoitra con seriedad-Libera tu Zampakuto o acaso tienes miedo de volver a esa forma tan fea que tienes cuando liberas tu espada.

-Eso fue muy grosero, no quería usar todo mi poder porque eso sería muy exagerado pero ahora quiero que este duelo acabe rápido-dijo neliel y empezó a liberar su espada-Declara, Gamuza!

_Neliel golpeo a Nnoitra con su lanza._

-Espera un minuto, ni siquiera me dejaste liberar mi espada-se quejo Nnoitra.

-Me dijiste que usara todo mi poder pero ahora tienes miedo?-pregunto Nel en tono burlón y se paro encima de Nnoitra.

-Piedad por favor, pesas demasiado-Suplico Nnoitra.

-Que grosero, no sabes que siempre debes decirle a una dama que es ligera aunque no sea verdad!-grito Nel y empezó a saltar encima de Nnoitra.

-Aunque tratara de ser amable no hay forma en que tú puedas ser ligera, Maldito elefante-comento Nnoitra con seriedad.

-Me llamaste elefante?-pregunto nel tratando de contener su ira.

-Ahora que te veo bien, te pareces más a una vaca-comento Nnoitra en tono burlón-eres muy parecida a tesla.

-En que me parezco a tesla!-grito nel furiosa y retrocedió unos metros para tomar impulso para lanzar su arma-Lanzador verde!

_Nel tiro su jabalina y mando a volar a Nnoitra lejos del campo de batalla._

-Parece que aplastaste totalmente al pobre Nnoitra-comento harribel con desgano-creo que debiste dejarlo ganar aunque sea una vez.

-Me llamo vaca y no pude contener mi ira-dijo nel fastidiada-me gustaría ser ligera como lo eres tú.

-No es que te parezca a una vaca ni nada pero creo que te excediste al pararte encima de el con tu espada liberada-dijo harribel con desgano-Nos vemos.

_Nel estaba cansada por el duelo así que se dio una ducha y después se fue a dormir._

**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**

_Nel se levanto por el incesante ruido que había afuera de su habitación, abrió la puerta para ver quién era y se encontró con un enfurecido Nnoitra._

-Ahora me vengare por la humillación de ayer, tengamos un duelo-exclamo Nnoitra con seriedad.

-Tú nunca aprendes-comento nel con desgano-empiezo a pensar que el hueco que tienes en la cabeza también se llevo una buena parte de tu cerebro.

-Como sea, mas tarde tendremos un duelo-exclamo Nnoitra con desgano-te estaré esperando.

_Después de retar a nel por enésima vez, Nnoitra salió de la habitación y se dirigió donde se encontraban los investigadores arrancar para ver si tenían algún experimento que le pudiera servir en su duelo._

**

* * *

Szayel=Szayel aporro grantz = octava espada… Dios que tal nombre**

**Solo para los que no se acuerdan XD

* * *

**

-Que te trae por aquí Nnoitra, te piensas unir nosotros-exclamo Szayel en tono sarcástico

-Quien quisiera unirse a ustedes, son unos perdedores-respondió Nnoitra con seriedad

-Tampoco tienes el cerebro para ser un investigador así que no te emociones mucho-susurro Szayel con seriedad evitando que Nnoitra escuchara.

-Que experimentos nuevos haz creado?-pregunto Nnoitra con gran interés y se dispuso a observar todos los experimentos y a probar cada uno de ellos.

_Szayel le gritaba que no tocara nada pero Nnoitra hacia caso omiso y rompía todo lo que encontraba a su paso._

-Gracias por tu visita, acaso solo vienes a destruir mi laboratorio-se quejo el jefe de los investigadores.

-No seas lloron-respondio Nnoitra mientras consolaba a Szayel-es tu culpa por no hacer tus experimentos más resistentes.

-Nnoitra siguió destruyendo todo lo que tocaba hasta que encontró un objeto que llamo su atención.

-Un muñeco de neliel-exclamo Nnoitra asombrado-Szayel debo decir que la perversión tiene un límite.

-No seas idiota, ese muñeco es uno de mis experimentos más recientes-comento el investigador con orgullo-también tengo un muñeco tuyo.

-Que cosas más ridículas, me largo de aquí-dijo Nnoitra mientras se iba con el muñeco de nel en su mano.

-No vengas a robarme mis experimento-Se quejo szayel-maldito ladrón!

_Nnoitra estaba caminando por los corredores cuando se encontró con una de las fracciones de neliel._

-Que sorpresa, pero si es pesche con una bandeja de comida-dijo Nnoitra con alegría-y yo con el hambre que tengo.

_Nnoitra le quito la bandeja a pesche y se comió todo su contenido._

-Pero esa era la comida de neliel-sama-exclamo pesche horrorizado-y encima tenía su postre favorito.

-Dile a neliel que no me agradezca por comerme su comida y evitar que siga pareciéndose a una vaca-exclamo Nnoitra en tono burlón y se alejo.

**

* * *

En la habitación de nel

* * *

**

-Creo que deberías matar a Nnoitra, asi te evitarías tener que pelear con el todos los días-propuso harribel con seriedad.

-No me gusta pelear con el pero tampoco quiero matarlo, el pobre Nnoitra se esfuerza tanto por hacerse fuerte y sería una pena que muriera-respondió nel con tranquilidad.

_Nel escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y la abrió._

-Llegas en buen momento pesche-dijo nel con alegría-me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Sobre ese asunto-dijo pesche con nerviosismo-Nnoitra-sama acaba de comerse su comida hace unos minutos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no sería mala idea matar Nnoitra-dijo nel furiosa y salió de la habitación para buscar a Nnoitra.

**

* * *

Habitación de Nnoitra

* * *

**

-De verdad que eres una muñeca muy rara-dijo Nnoitra mientras observaba a la muñeca con la forma de nel.

-Nnoitra maldito-grito nel furiosa después de entrar en la habitación de Nnoitra-te puedes meter conmigo pero no con mi comida.

_Cuando nel observo que Nnoitra tenía una muñeca en la mano se disculpo por haber entrado tan repentinamente._

-No le diré a nadie que te gusta jugar con muñecas si prometes no volver a fastidiarme-dijo nel con nerviosismo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_Nnoitra escondió la muñeca rápidamente y trato de explicar lo que estaba haciendo_

-Espera neliel, no es lo que parece-se defendió Nnoitra-maldicion, te reto a un duelo.

_Nel venció a Nnoitra fácilmente y se fue a pensar en lo que había visto en la habitación de Nnoitra._

-Maldición, esa neliel me gano otra vez-se lamento Nnoitra-joder tesla ese maldito liquido duele.

-Lo siento Nnoitra-sama pero tengo que desinfectar las heridas-respondió tesla y siguió limpiando las heridas de su amo.

-Me pregunto cuándo podre vencerla, creo que debería entrenar mas-exclamo Nnoitra pensativo.

-No es por entrometerme en sus asuntos pero creo que sería más fácil matarla si la atacaras cuando duerme-comento tesla con desgano-eso hacen los asesinos profesionales.

-Qué tontería, atacar cuando uno duerme es para los cobardes, acaso me estás diciendo cobarde!-grito Nnoitra enfurecido.

-si no te gusta esa idea te hago recordar que neliel es mujer-dijo tesla en tono burlon-quizas puedas acostarte con ella y después…

_Tesla no pudo terminar la frase porque Nnoitra lo interrumpió bruscamente_

-No me hables como si fuera un idiota-dijo Nnoitra y golpeo a tesla en la cabeza-como piensas que yo haría algo tan vergonzoso, no vuelvas a decirme tus estúpidas ideas.

_Nnoitra se acostó en su cama mientras pensaba que la idea de tesla no era tan mala, cerró los ojos unos instantes y después salió en dirección al cuarto de neliel_

_-Le demostrare a esa engreída de neliel que yo soy el que manda-se dijo Nnoitra a sí mismo._

_Nnoitra entro al cuarto de neliel mientras ella dormía._

_Ahora neliel bajo la guardia, esta es mi oportunidad._

_-Toma esto neliel-exclamo Nnoitra con alegría y golpeo a nel en la cabeza._

_-Eso dolio, porque hiciste eso?-pregunto nel confundida._

_-No debiste bajar la guardia ni siquiera cuando estas durmiendo-respondió Nnoitra emocionado porque por fin había podido atacar a neliel._

_-No olvidare esta humillación, Nnoitra te reto a un duelo-exclamo nel con seriedad-pero tendremos un duelo en la cama._

_Neliel se acuesta en su cama y Nnoitra se pone encima de ella._

_-Te voy a destrozar-dijo Nnoitra emocionado-Vas a suplicar que pare._

_-Espero que no seas solo palabras-dijo neliel con alegría._

_Neliel por fin es mía._

-Ahhh, en qué demonios estoy pensando!-grito Nnoitra mientras despertaba de su sueño-ese cabron de tesla, enveneno mi mente con sus historias pervertidas, voy a finalizar este asunto antes de que me vuelva loco.

Nnoitra se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de neliel, cuando llego a la puerta no sabía si entrar o quedarse afuera, así que estuvo dando vueltas hasta que alguien lo encontró.

-Qué demonios haces merodeando por mi habitación, que clase de acosador eres tú?-pregunto nel con desconfianza.

-Si me acompañas a tu cama, haré algo muy agradable-propuso Nnoitra con una sonrisa fingida.

-No gracias, buenas noches-se despidió nel y cerro su puerta.

-Esa zorra me rechazo-susurro Nnoitra furioso-nadie rechaza una oferta mía y se va a dormir tranquilamente.

_Nnoitra entro violentamente a la habitación de nel._

_-_Como te atreves a cerrarme la puerta en la cara, tengamos un duelo-exclamo Nnoitra furioso.

-No quiero tener un duelo, si hacemos escándalo los demás espadas se van a despertar y van a estar de muy mal humor-dijo nel con seriedad.

-Como si me importara si despierta a todos los que duermen en este maldito edificio-comento Nnoitra con desgano.

-Deja el duelo para otro día y lárgate a dormir, se te ve muy cansado-comento nel con preocupación.

_Nnoitra lanzo a neliel a su cama y se puso encima de ella._

-Eres muy engreída, ahora te demostrare quien manda-exclamo Nnoitra tratando de ocultar su emoción.

_Nnoitra acerco su rostro al de neliel y justo cuando iba a besarla, ella le lanzo un enorme cero._

-Ahhh, mis ojos, mis pobres ojos-se quejo Nnoitra y se revolcó en el suelo-eso fue algo muy cobarde.

-No grites, vas a despertar a todos-dijo nel y trato de callar a Nnoitra.

_Para mala suerte de harribel, su habitación estaba al costado de la de neliel._

-debería matar a neliel y a Nnoitra, esos malditos nunca me dejan dormir-se quejo harribel y se tapo las orejas con una almohada.

**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

**

**-**Hola neliel, te vez muy cansada-exclamo harribel con preocupación.

-sí, ayer no pude dormir en toda la noche-comento nel con seriedad-Nnoitra entro a mi habitación y estuvo fastidiándome toda la noche.

-Y donde se encuentra Nnoitra?-pregunto harribel mientras se imaginaba que nel y Nnoitra habían pasado la noche juntos.

-Está durmiendo en mi cama-respondió nel y se alejo a comer su desayuno.

**En la habitación de nel**

-tesla me aseguro que su idea iba a funcionar-dijo Nnoitra con desgano-tendré que buscar una forma más rápida y que no me deje tan cansado.

**

* * *

Ese Nnoitra nunca aprenderá, XD**

**Pensaba hacer un One- shot pero me salió muy largo ^^**


End file.
